The Naval Officer and The Pirate
by JamieAzriaphale
Summary: Pirate AU!Jamie Reagan's graduation day from the academy turned into a bleak affair because of Dean Winchester the most feared and youngest pirate of the seven sea's stole a family necklace that belonged to his mother.Jamie swore to get the necklace and arrest Dean ve years later he is kidnapped by Dean and Jamie is surprised at how kind the older man an/Jamie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no clue what went through my head when this happened at all. So anyway this is definitely an AU. A pirate one. This is a male slash with you guessed Jamie and Dean again. This is also possible going to be a multi chapter. My first one! I have no clue about updates but there will be updates. Again I do not own** _ **Blue Bloods**_ **or** _**Supernatural.**_ **So yet again time to get this show on the road.**

"Get Him!" A Naval Officer bellowed behind Dean Winchester he smirked turning around slightly behind him. With guns drawn and an intent to take him in. Dead. Dean smirked thinking 'Sorry boys not today!' In all honesty Dean realized and grudgingly admitted that he should have listened to Sammy. Dean's younger brother. Sam had said " _Be careful Dean guards are going to be everywhere! Admiral Reagan's youngest son is graduating today. No guards and Naval Officers will be out on the bay they are all going_ _to be there you are also stealing the holy grail of the Reagans."_ Sam had been right per usual. So that was why Dean was running through the streets of New York a stolen necklace in his pocket. The necklace that had been Admiral Reagan's wifes but it served her no use because she was currently about six feet under. The sound of more footsteps knocked Dean out of his thoughts and he dove into an alleyway and rolling under a dumpsters. He watched as the naval officers ran past. He would stay in town for a few more hours. Than leave after everything calmed with that thought in mind he hunkered down and waited.

* * *

"I can not believe this!" Alfred Jones shouted to Jamie Reagan his roommate. Jamie cringed at his roommates boisterous voice. Alfred was great but loud to loud in all honesty.

"Us graduating or something else?"

"Eh both. Can you believe one of us might catch Captain Winchester and his crew?!"

"Al, they say that every year it is a lie nobody is ever going to catch Captain Winchester."

"Whatever you say dude. Come on we have to get going let me fix your tie."

Jamie sighed but turned to face Alfred fixed his tie. After the tie was fixed Jamie put on his jacket after making sure everything was symmetrically and rechecking Alfred and putting on a pair of white gloves. Jamie looked at himself in the mirror before putting his hat on turning to Alfred the blonde smirked. Putting on his glasses Alfred nodded once to Jamie the gestured for him to step taking a deep breath Jamie straightened his back and stepped outside and fell in line behind the others with Alfred beside him.

"With that officers I welcome the next generation of officers and remember Ex Scientia Tridens!"

Cheers rang out through the academy Alfred smirked at Jamie and elbowed him gently to knock it off but Jamie smirked to life seemed so much more well pleasant know.

* * *

"Way to go kid brother!" Jamie grinned at his elder brother Danny Reagan and basked in the praise the older had in his voice it was so strange for his brother to acknowledge him with pride. Not that Jamie was complaining it was actually quite nice. Jamie's father and grandfather grinned at him his grandfather finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow you're going out to sea on Captain Renuzilla's ship? How does it feel?"

"Nervous but excited!" Jamie said honestly to his grandfather. His grandfather grinned but nodded his head in understanding and Jamie remembered when his grandfather told him about how nervous he was the first time he went out to sea.

"Admiral Reagan! Admiral Reagan come quick! Captain Winchester has been spotted down town and he stole your wife's old necklace! The one you gave her for your wedding day!"

Jamie's sister, Erin, gasped. Danny and his grandfather started cussing and his father paled. Then he stood up and excused himself from the table turning to his youngest he said.

"I have no clue when I will see you again seeing as you are being deported tomorrow and I have no clue how long Winchester will take but I am proud of you son incredibly proud your mother would have felt the same way."

With that said Admiral Frank Reagan turned sharp on his heel and left the room. Jamie sat still for a minute then excused himself. Nobody in the room stopped. Has he left one thought prevailed.

'How dare Winchester?! How dare he ruin this day and steal his mother's necklace! No right he had absolutely no right!' With all these thoughts running through his head Jamie made a promise and he said it aloud.

"I will hunt you down Dean Winchester and I will catch you even if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Dean Winchester cursed when he saw the admiral walk up. This was bad this was really bad.

"Are you sure he went this way Garrett?" The Admiral Dean would admit had a nice gruff and loving voice. The way a father's voice should sound. Not John Winchester's voice that was certain. No Admiral Reagan's voice was warm.

"Positive Frank, this is where he went also how is Jamie? Heard he graduated today."

"I hope your right and Jamie is good he is been deported out tomorrow. On to Renuzilla's ship."

"That is good do you think he will be working with Vinny?"

"I am not sure but I think that is who Renuzilla wants Jamie to partnered with."

Ah so Jamie was the name off the Admiral's youngest son know was it? 'I wonder how close Jamie is with his brother and father? Could I possible use him for my endeavors? It would be nice to play somebody on the inside of the Navy. The fact it is the Admirals so only would make it more sweet!' Garrett and the Admiral poked around the alley and Dean was almost caught several times. A while after the sun set the two officers left. Dean held still for a while before he deemed it safe to leave. As soon as he did his share of waiting he leapt up off his feet and ran into the night. Running down to the docks and onto the waiting ship called _The Impala_ fondly called baby by the crew. Dean spotted the lanky form of his younger brother. Sam might only be eighteen and Dean was twenty-four but already Sam was about a foot taller than his older brother. Not very bulky but it was enough to frighten others off. Finally Sam spotted him.

"Dean?!" He hissed to the older."Where have you been! Everybody has been worried sick especially me and Cas!'"

Ah, the crew which consisted of Dean, Sam, Benny, Charlie, Kevin, Castiel, Gadreel, Bobby, Crowley, Anna, Samandriel, Garth, Meg, Jo, Ellen, Bella, and Chuck. Well Bobby was occasionally with them and occasionally not but he was still a part of the crew.

" I know and I am sorry Sammy but I got the necklace! Now let's leave before Lucifer and his cronies and make themselves known!" Sam nodded his head rapidly like a dog before putting down the gangplank that allowed his brother to get up and onto the ship.

* * *

"Let me get this straight you stole the Admiral's _deceased_ wife's necklace on the day that his youngest graduated from the Academy and now you want to kidnap said younger son correct?" Crowley asked Dean. Dean nodded his head in Yes-of-course-I-do-Where- you- paying- attention-to-anything-I-just-said manner.

"Your bloody insane squirrel!" Sam nodded agreeing to what Crowley just said.

"Look Dean I understand how valuable of an assist this Jamie fellow can be but maybe not kidnapping him just yet? Maybe in another five years so he will have knowledge on the sea and to strengthen family bonds?" Dean thought over what Sam had to stay before nodding his head but waiting would be a valuable and helpfully to their cause.

"Yes of course we will tell the rest of the crew in the morning. Know if you excuse me I will be getting us away from land."

With that Dean left and after a while the ship started to move. Then Crowley got up nodded to Dean that to Sam before retiring to the bottom of the deck after a few minutes Sam followed suit. Nodding to his brother before sending him a small smile and all was quiet except for the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship. For both Jamie and Dean the next five years will be quiet but once those five years are up everything will suddenly be loud yet again.

 **A/N: Phew! Chapter one is finished! I will admit this is not how I would have liked it to turn out but oh well. I am still pretty proud that I got at least three pages out of this. I have a general plot laid out for this put it is going to take a while for those chapters to come out because I have about twenty-nine days of school left with finally examines then there is marching band also coming up but I swear I will update. Hey you know what well help me? Some reviews. That would be nice also shout out to** _**Guest**_ **who commented on my last fic. Thank you so much and here you go some more! Also does this feel too rushed and OOC or is it just me? As for how this came out? I really have no excuse but this is what happens when I get sick and I sleep my mind wonders. So again Have a nice day, night, or evening ladies,gents, and how my History teacher would say and those of you who are not quite sure! Also Jamie is three years younger than Dean so right here he is about nineteen years old.**


	2. Important Note!

Oh, dear it's been awhile! I'm incredibly sorry but I won't be continuing on with this story because I thought I actually had an idea for this. Apparently I was just dumb. If anyone wants to adopt this please PM me.

I am so sorry! Though I will be transfering some of my AO3 work over to here. I also am working on different stories right now. Thank you all for being patient with me.

Again I am super sorry! I won't be continuing this.


End file.
